


You Should Walk Here (It’s a Better Way)

by pro_junhao



Series: Svt Powers AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, my first fic wow, svt with powers is my new aesthetic tho so i had to write this im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_junhao/pseuds/pro_junhao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Seventeen all have superpowers and live together. This is the story of who they are and how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 95 line

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fic so please be nice :)  
> (I don't own any of these people, only the idea I have of them. Title is taken from Lotto-Vernon)

Choi Seungcheol was your average twenty-year-old super human, living in a house full of twelve other people with extraordinary abilities. He was born with the power of creating fire, and ever since he realized he was different, he set out to find others like him. He figured out about his power when he was four years old, and accidentally lit his teddy bear on fire. Once that happened his parents helped him control his power, so he could at least act normal.

Since he established his residence with his other super companions, he was quickly deemed “house dad”, serving as a figurehead for all of the boys he recruited to live with him. Seungcheol’s rules for living with these people, were clear and simple. If you aren’t going to school, you help in the house. If you are going to school, just get good grades and that’s the end of it. This is how the boys lived in perfect harmony. Well, almost as perfect as thirteen trouble-making super-boys could be.

Right below the highest reigning tier of Seungcheol’s hierarchy, was Yoon Jeonghan. He met Jeonghan in a train station, when Jeonghan was grumbling to himself about his cold coffee, and Seungcheol offered to heat it up for him. Upon learning hat Seungcheol had a cool ability, Jeonghan revealed his own. Jeonghan was basically born a cupid, fit with the abilities to make people fall in love, and killer looks to match. He had been deemed “house mom”, Seungcheol’s other half. Even though they weren’t truly married, the kids would always joke that there was no way they weren’t. “Jeonghan-hyung probably used his gross love powers to make Seugcheol-hyung fall in love with him”, their youngest, Chan, would say to the others. His jobs around the house included: making all the meals, driving the maknaes in the house to school, and comforting the others when they would get scolded by Seungcheol.

Though Jeonghan was equipped with the power of romance, he only used his powers for things he deemed necessary. For example, making boys in his high school classes fall in love with him on Valentine’s Day, so he wasn’t lonely. Or, getting together couples he thought would be cute. You know, important things. However, when he moved in with Seungcheol after graduating high school, he was given the instruction to not use his ability on any of the kids. But, as long as he could use it on fighting couples on the street, he didn't mind.

Jeonghan's true other half (you know, in a best friend way) was Joshua Hong. He came to Jeonghan's high school mid-sophomore year as an exchange student, and they'd been inseparable ever since. People who knew of Jeonghan's power figured that he used it on Joshua, but Joshua would just debate back that Jeonghan didn't need to use his power just to get friends. Just because he was different didn't mean he was bad, is what Joshua would tell people. And seeing as he had the power of ultimate persuasion, everyone would automatically believe him. No one except Jeonghan had known that Joshua had a power, and sometimes Jeonghan would joke that, "l didn't use my power on you, so did you use yours on me?"

When Jeonghan moved in with Seungcheol after high school and pushed Joshua to come along, he couldn't refuse. It was a bright opportunity for him. He knew of Seungcheol's motive to house people with supernatural abilities, and saw it as a chance to meet people like himself. And being deemed "house ahjumma" helped him do just that. The kids always made fun of him for "talking like an old person" and "dressing like a rich lady" but that didn't matter to him. He knew that everyone in the house loved him. Really, they had no choice. Once their big happy family had been complete, Seungcheol had him do things like persuading the younger members of the house to do their homework, or having older ones drive them to school so he and Jeonghan could sleep in. Joshua made for a good peacekeeper in the chaos that is thirteen boys with powers living in the same house.


	2. 96 line

The next person to move in with the off-brand three musketeers, was Wen Junhui. He popped into Jeonghan's life out of the blue, and Jeonghan immediately knew he had to be added to the family. It was late at night while Jeonghan went to make a coffee run, when he met Junhui. Junhui decided that it would be a great idea to take himself to a coffee shop as he was brooding one day. Which meant, everyone in the shop felt pure sadness, since empaths such as Jun project their extreme emotions. So, sensing what was going on, Jeonghan went to go play therapist to this stranger to get him to stop making literally everyone miserable, and after the impromptu coffee date, he asked Junhui to join their family.

It was learned that Junhui was an exchange student, coming to college from China to study photography. And what had had happened the day he was sad in the coffee shop, he explained: ""My really intelligent telepathic best friend blocked me from feeling his emotions because he was having a fight with his boyfriend and didn't want my help." And after learning this story Seungcheol got extra excited. "Telepathic best friend? You should ask him to live with us!" He urged. Jun decided against it, thinking it would somehow disturb their already creepily close emotional relationship. But, upon hearing that Jun began living with some other cool people with powers, said friend decided he _had_ to get in on the action and see these people for himself.

This friend was Jeon Wonwoo, Jun's first and last friend he made in Korea. Once Jun found him, he decided he needed no one else. Wonwoo was that alluring after all. His mysterious looks partnered with his gentle personality made for one heck of a guy, and when he moved in to the household, everyone got to figure that out for themselves. Even though he could read minds, he was never invasive, only staying mostly connected to super important people in his life like Jun, or his boyfriend, or his mom.

He went to the same college as Jun, as a practicing literature major, and that was definitely what he was born to do. When he moved into Seungcheol's house, the others would hardly see him, as he was always reading books in his room, or doing what he called "connecting to nature" on the backyard- which really meant taking naps in the grass when he was supposed to be writing papers for his professor. He did all he could to help the effort of the house, partnering with Jun to make sure everyone was okay and that all was well.

After Wonwoo, Soonyoung was the next to move in. He was scouted by Wonwoo who one day saw him in the park outrunning the squirrels. _Well you're fast._ Wonwoo stated blankly in Soonyoung's thoughts. _What's that? Are you my conscience?_ Soonyoung thought back. It was then learned that no, it wasn't his conscience, but Wonwoo from across the park. "So I live in this place that's full of people like us, you wanna join us?" And Soonyoung was of course hesitant at first, having just met Wonwoo. But, after he was dragged to Seungcheol's place to meet everybody, he couldn't refuse- especially after learning that Jeonghan would cook him breakfast on all of Wonwoo and Jun's school days. However he had one condition, "My roommate Woozi gets to come too. He has a power anyway so he'll fit right in!"

And in came Woozi, who's real name was Jihoon. He was called Woozi by Soonyoung because "He's always blasting his compositions all through the night and I can't help but dance so I get woozy." Woozi did fit right in, just as Soonyoung had predicted, making great friends with Jun, since the both of them had powers based off of emotion. Woozi had the power to control the weather based off of his own emotions, with was both cool, and obnoxious. He had more than once made it rain in Seungcheol's living room after not being able to figure out good harmonies to his perfect tunes. However it always stopped whenever Jun would give him a hug and a cup of coffee, or when Soonyoung would give him a cuddle and a kiss on the top of his head, or even when Seungcheol would yell, "Jihoon if it doesn't stop raining in the next three seconds I swear to all the gods out there!" (But this would just result in a smack to Seungcheol's head from Joshua meaning "don't swear to god") And even though his spontaneous rainstorms went unappreciated, everyone sure ended up loving Jihoon.


End file.
